Beautiful Disaster
by MadnessIsLove
Summary: Esto es una adaptación de la novela Beautiful Disaster. Me gustaria que dejen reviews :)
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis

La nueva Sakura Haruno es una buena chica. No bebe, ni maldice,

y tiene un porcentaje adecuado de cardigans en su armario. Sakura cree

que tiene suficiente distancia entre su oscuro pasado y ella, pero cuando

llega a la universidad con su mejor amiga Ino, su camino a un

nuevo comienzo es rápidamente desafiado por el Chico de Una Sola

Noche de la Universidad de Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha, delgado y cubierto de tatuajes, es exactamente lo

que Sakura necesita-y quiere-evitar. Él pasa sus noches ganando dinero en

el cuadrilátero, y sus días enamorando a sus compañeras. Intrigado por

la resistencia de Sakura hacia sus encantos, Sasuke la engaña con un

sencillo truco, una simple apuesta. Si él pierde, él debe mantenerse en

abstinencia durante un mes. Si Sakura pierde, debe vivir en el

apartamento de Sasuke por la misma cantidad de tiempo. De cualquier

manera, Sasuke no tiene idea de que él ha encontrado a su igual.


	2. Bandera Roja

Todo en la habitación gritaba que no yo no pertenecía aquí. Las escaleras

estaban en ruinas, la gente estaba apretada hombro contra hombro, y el aire

era una mezcla de sudor, sangre y moho. Las voces se arremolinaban mientras

gritaban números y nombres una y otra vez, los brazos se agitaban y se hacían

gestos para intercambiar dinero y comunicarse a través del ruido. Me sumergí

entre la multitud, siguiendo de cerca a mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Guarda bien tu dinero en tu billetera, Sakura!—Me gritó Ino. Su

amplia sonrisa brillaba aún en la penumbra.

— ¡Quédate cerca!¡Empeorará una vez que comience!—gritó Sai por

encima del ruido. Ino tomó su mano y después la mía mientras Sai

nos dirigía a través del mar de gente.

El balido agudo de un cuerno de toro sonó en el aire lleno de humo. El

ruido me sobresaltó, haciendo que saltara, buscando el origen de estallido. Un

hombre estaba parado en una silla de madera, sosteniendo un fajo de billetes

en la mano, el cuerno en la otra. Él mantenía el plástico en los labios.

— ¡Bienvenidos al baño de sangre!Si estás buscando Economía 101…

¡Estás en el jodido lugar equivocado, mi amigo!Si buscas el Círculo, ¡Esto es

Meca!Mi nombre es Naruto, yo hago las reglas y dirijo la pelea. Las apuestas

terminan una vez que los oponentes estén en el suelo. No se permite tocar a los

combatientes, no ayudarlos, no cambios de apuestas, y no entrar en el

cuadrilátero. ¡Si rompen estas reglas, se les partirá la madre y serán retirados

de aquí sin su dinero!¡Eso las incluye a ustedes, señoritas!¡Así que no utilicen

sus puterías para estafar al sistema, muchachos!

Sai negó con la cabeza. — ¡Jesús, Naruto!—gritó al maestro de

ceremonias sobre el ruido, claramente desaprobando la elección de palabras de

su amigo.

Mi corazón latía en mi pecho. Con un suéter de cachemir color rosa y

unos pendientes de perlas, me sentí como una maestra de escuela en las

playas de Normandía. Le prometí a Ino que podía enfrentar todo lo que se

nos pusiera enfrente, pero en la zona cero sentí la necesidad de agarrar sus

delgados brazos con ambas manos. Ella no me pondría en peligro, pero estar

en un sótano con cincuenta o más chicos universitarios borrachos, no estaba

exactamente segura de nuestras posibilidades de salir ilesas.

Después de que Ino conociera a Shepley en la clase de orientación

de primer año, ella con frecuencia lo acompañaba a las luchas secretas en los

sótanos diferentes de la Universidad de Konoha. Cada evento se llevaba a cabo

en un lugar diferente, y se mantenía en secreto hasta una hora antes de la

pelea.

Debido a que yo pertenecía a un círculo un poco más tranquilo, me

sorprendió saber de un mundo subterráneo en Konoha; pero Sai lo sabía

aún antes de haberse matriculado. Sasuke, el compañero de cuarto y primo de

Sai, entró en su primera pelea siete meses antes. Como estudiante de

primer año, se rumoreaba que él era el competidor más letal que Naruto había

visto en los tres años desde que creó El Círculo. Comenzando su segundo año,

Sasuke era invencible. Juntos, Sasuke y Sai fácilmente pagaban el alquiler y

las facturas con las ganancias.

Naruto llevó el cuerno de toro nuevamente a sus labios, y los gritos y el

movimiento escaldaron a un ritmo febril.

— ¡Esta noche tenemos un nuevo retador!¡El luchador estelar

universitario de Konoha, Kiba Inuzuka!

Los gritos siguieron, y la multitud se apartó como el mar rojo cuando

Kiba entró en la habitación. Un espacio circular fue formado, y la multitud

silbó, abucheó y se burló del rival. Él saltaba, sacudía el cuello hacia atrás y

adelante; su rostro severo y concentrado. La multitud se calmó y luego mis

manos se alzaron a mis oídos cuando la música sonó por los grandes altavoces

en el otro lado de la habitación.

— ¡Nuestro siguiente combatiente no necesita presentación, pero porque

me asusta hasta la mierda, lo haré de todos modos!¡Sacudan sus botas,

chicos, y quítense sus bragas, señoritas!¡Les presento a Sasuke "Mad Dog"

Uchiha!

El volumen explotó cuando Sasuke apareció en una puerta de la

habitación. Él hizo su entrada, sin camisa, relajado y natural. Echó a andar

hacia el centro del círculo, como si se estuviera presentado a otro día en el

trabajo. Los músculos se extendían bajo su piel tatuada mientras él chocó sus

puños contra los nudillos de Kiba. Sasuke se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído a

Kiba, y el luchador luchó por mantener su expresión severa. Kiba se puso

cara a cara con Sasuke y lo miró directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Kiba

era asesina; Sasuke se veía ligeramente divertido.

Los hombres tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás, y Naruto sonó el cuerno.

Kiba tomó una posición defensiva y atacó a Sasuke. Me paré sobre la punta de

mis pies cuando perdí mi línea de visión, apoyándome de lado a lado y los

hombros se estrellaban contra mí, rebotándome de un lado a otro como pelota

de ping pong. La parte superior de la cabeza de Kiba y Sasuke se hizo visible,

por lo que continúe abriéndome camino hacia adelante.

Cuando finalmente llegué al frente, Kiba cogió a Sasuke con sus gruesos

brazos y trató de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando Kiba se inclinó con el movimiento,

Sasuke estrelló su rodilla contra la cara de Kiba. Antes de que Kiba pudiera

evitar el golpe, Sasuke lo atacó; sus puños hicieron contacto con la cara

ensangrentada de Kiba una y otra vez.

Cinco dedos se hundieron en mi brazo y me eché hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Sakura? —dijo Sai.

— ¡No podía ver desde allí!—grité.

Me volví justo a tiempo para ver a Kiba tirar un puñetazo. Sasuke se

giró, y por un momento pensé que había evitado otro golpe, pero hizo un

círculo completo, estrellando su codo derecho en el centro de la nariz de Kiba.

Sangre roció mi cara y salpicó la parte superior de mi suéter. Kiba cayó al

suelo de cemento con un ruido sordo y en un breve instante la habitación

estuvo en completo silencio.

Naruto lanzó una tela roja cuadrada sobre el cuerpo quieto de Kiba y la

multitud estalló. El dinero cambió de manos una vez más y las expresiones se

dividían entre petulantes y frustradas.

Me empujaron un poco con el movimiento de ida y venida. Ino llamó

mi nombre en algún lugar de la parte de atrás, pero yo estaba fascinada por el

camino rojo de mi pecho a la cintura.

Un par de pesadas botas negras se pararon frente a mí, desviando mi

atención hacia el suelo. Mis ojos viajaron hacia arriba; pantalones manchados

de sangre, un par de cincelados abdominales, un desnudo y tatuado pecho

empapado de sudor y, finalmente, un par de ojos cálidos color negro. Alguien

me empujó por detrás y Sasuke me tomó por el brazo antes de caer hacia

adelante.

—¡Hey!¡Aléjate de ella!—gruñó Sasuke, empujando a cualquiera que se

me acercara. Su expresión severa se convirtió en una sonrisa al ver mi camisa,

y luego secó mi cara con una toalla—. Lo siento mucho, Pigeon.

Naruto dio unas palmaditas en la parte detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke. —

¡Vamos, Mad Dog!¡Tienes un poco de dinero esperando por ti!

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos. — Es una lástima sobre el suéter.

Se ve bien en ti. —En el momento siguiente se vio envuelto por los fans,

desapareciendo de la misma manera en la que había llegado.


End file.
